Attachment means such as nails, hooks, hangers and the like are generally used to hang wall supported items such as picture, mirrors, paintings, curtain rods, and other decorative items. Often, two or more attachment means are used to hang an item. To hang an item properly, it is necessary to ensure that attachment means are correctly aligned with respect to each other so the item will not be crooked. However, it is difficult to ensure that each attachment means is fixed to the wall at a proper location to ensure that the wall supported item will be hung evenly.
When hanging up more than one wall supported item next to each other, such as when hanging multiple pictures in position relative to each other, the task often becomes even more difficult, as more staging and aligning is required.
Usually, a location on the hanging surface where the item is desired to be placed is identified. Attachment means are then fixed to the wall to create the desired placement of item. When using more than one attachment means, the attachment means need to be level with each other to ensure that the item will be displayed evenly. This usually requires a person to use a level, or to measure distances from the ground or ceiling to where the attachment means is to be affixed to the hanging surface, which require the involvement of more than one person.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a device which is easy to use, and provides the user with the ability to preview staging of the items before the attachment means are affixed to the hanging surface.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a device which facilitates the hanging of items at desired locations on a hanging surface by providing markings to indicate where attachment mechanisms should be affixed to the hanging surface.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a device which can be adapted for use with various types of curtain rod hangers which span different distances to accommodate curtain rods of different lengths.